


"You have heart." "Oh, do I ?"

by Shipsty_Snow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsty_Snow/pseuds/Shipsty_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AVENGERS SPOILERS ! (in fact, you may not understand everything if you haven't seen the movie)</p><p>Loki needs to control Tony Stark if he wants to win the war.<br/>Magic failed, but Stark has one well-known flaw thanks to which he could eventually be controlled. And that's what we call sex-drive.</p><p>This fic is focused on the scene between Tony Stark and Loki in Stark's penthouse =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You have heart." "Oh, do I ?"

The first time Tony Stark saw Loki, it was on a picture in the Avenger's file Coulson had brought him one evening. When his eyes fell on this portrait, Tony thought it was a shame that such an attractive guy was an enemy. If he had been a member of the Avengers, they could have... well, have fun together. Pepper was very open-minded.  
   
The second time Tony Stark saw Loki, it hurt him to punch him. Well, until he saw that he hadn't scratched the God at all. And then, Loki raised his hands and as easy as that he was their prisoner. Obviously, he had a plan. He wasn't called God of Mischief and Master Schemer for nothing. Now they had to discover what this plan was before it came into action.  
And he had to fire these ideas out of his head. For God's sake. Loki. Was. An. Enemy.

And then Thor had arrived, dramatically, had kidnapped his brother, and they had fought. Tony had said “Don't take my stuff” before realizing he was speaking of Loki, and suddenly the fight had become very gay. Were they really fighting over Loki ? Shit.  
It seemed to entertain the God of Mischief, at least, who was watching them from above, looking as if the only thing he lacked was a large bowl of popcorn.  
   
For the whole time Loki was on their helicarrier, Tony never visited him. Loki was known to be intelligent, and Tony didn't want to expose his possible flaws to a man like this, who could use such knowledge.  
But that didn't stop him from observing Loki from time to time through the numerous cameras pointed on him. Without it becoming an obsession. He wouldn't allow it.  
   
And then the big day happened... Loki escaping, after causing Thor and the Hulk to (rather unintentionally) flee, and murdering the loyal Coulson. Too bad, just when Tony was starting to think that Coulson had his chances into turning the famous Cap bisexual. Anyway, the God's plan had worked, and now they had to act fast.  
   
First things first : back to the Stark Tower to change suit. This one was ruined.  
And guess who was there, waiting on his balcony like a desperate Romeo ? Loki.  
Okay, he actually didn't look like a desperate Romeo at all. That was just Tony's brain's interpretation. Tony's lustful brain's interpretation.  
   
Tony entered his building, now in regular clothes, and Loki followed.  
They started talking, always smiling, as if they weren't about to fight to death. As if Loki wasn't currently trying to destroy Tony's world.  
Tony talked about threatening, offered a drink to Loki (which the God refused), explained things about the Avengers and they exchanged punch lines (Tony was particularly proud of his "We have a Hulk", but judged his "be damn sure we'll avenge it" a bit too Hollywoodian, maybe).  
And then, Loki said something about the Avengers being too busy fighting Iron Man to fight his alien army, and he pointed his scepter... over Tony's ARK reactor.  
"Tinck".  
Apparently, this "tinck" wasn't what the God expected, as he tried again.  
"Tinck".

For a second, Loki was about to throw Stark by the picture window, so frustrated as he was, but he quickly calmed down. So he wasn't able to control Stark by magic ? All right. Stark had one well-known flaw thanks to which he could eventually be controlled. And that's what the Midgardians called sex-drive.

Loki grabbed the hem of Tony's t-shirt and suddenly pulled it up to watch the reactor.  
\- Interesting...  
The God brushed the blue device with the tip of his fingers, feeling it humming slightly. He let his hand float there a moment, before smiling at Tony.  
\- Well, I'll may have that drink now, if it's all the same to you.

Tony poured Loki a glass of whiskey, and walked to the sofa, where he sat before inviting Loki to join him with a glance. Loki sat way much closer than necessary, which put all Tony's sensors on red alert, and begun to sip his drink.  
\- So, you were saying, about threatening ?...  
\- And you were saying, about not wasting your time ?...  
\- Oh, I'm not wasting my time. I'm investigating on my enemies. Plus, it's not as if they really needed me out there. May as well... take some good time.

And because Loki is a self-confident bitch, he simply put his hand on Tony's tight.

Tony's head snapped to look at Loki, who calmly returned his gaze. And a million thought suddenly began to fight in the playboy's head.  
 _Oh god yes. No, I can't. We're in a middle of a battle with this guy ! He's not evil incarnate, but still, he wants to rule the earth ! And I can't fuck him while our soldiers fight to death just outside this building ! But, oh, to fuck him would be... Tony ! Get a hold on yourself ! The guys would treat you as a traitor ! And they would be right to do it... Plus, Pepper may be open minded, but to have sex with an enemy, an evil God ?... A very sexy evil God, that is... Just to have my hands on his lean and pale body..._  
Tony's brain left the game when Loki's hand slid a little higher.

He straddled Loki before he could stop himself, put his hands on the God's jaws, and kissed him.  
Loki vs. Tony Stark : 1 – 0.

 _Wow_. That was Tony Stark's first thought as his lips touched Loki's icy ones. Of course, the guy was a God. Tony felt something like electricity running on his lips and then on his whole body. It made him cling to the God like a magnet, looking for more of this new sensation. And, as if this wasn't enough, Loki was a very good kisser.  
The kiss was becoming passionate, strong, hard, and it felt like fighting.  
As Tony's hands slid down, looking feverishly for an opening in Loki's suit, he was reminded that he had often met this problem in his fantasies but never found a solution. How was this suit supposed to be taken off ?!  
He looked at Loki, who quickly understood what the millionaire wanted. There was a golden glow, and Loki's coat disappeared.  
\- Oh. That's nice !  
He put his lips back against Loki's ones, appreciating the contact of the leather against his hands now that he knew it could be so easily taken off.  
Loki's hands were sliding down his back, and suddenly passed under the hem of his shirt. Tony shivered under the cold which suddenly hit his hips, but he relaxed soon enough : Loki's hands were soft, and warmed up quickly against his burning skin.  
The God took off Tony's Black Sabbath's t-shirt, and kissed his neck and his chest, aiming toward the ARK reactor, sending little jolts of energy in Tony's body with each kiss. When he attacked a nipple, Tony couldn't stand it anymore.

He sprung on his feet, cried “Bed !” to Jarvis, and grabbed Loki by his collar. He jumped over the sofa and run toward the bed which had appeared behind it. “Close the Penthouse, cut all my calls, but warn me in advance if my protocols are overridden. I don't want Fury to step on me and Loki in this kind of situation”.

He more or less throw the (willing) God on his King-sized bed and climbed on top of him.  
\- What kind of situation ? asked Loki with a lustful smile.  
\- You know perfectly well what kind. Now, said Tony while brushing Loki's leather suit with his fingers, could we get rid of that ?  
And after a new golden glow, Loki was stark naked under him. Tony caught his breath. The God's body was indeed slender, but his muscles were still well visible. His skin was pale and smooth and perfect. His erection was... well... very tempting.

Tony begun to kiss and lick and nip at Loki's chest, slowly going down. When he reached his groin, he begun to tease Loki's inner tights, and when a spasm crossed the God's body as he moaned with want, Tony Stark took him in his mouth.  
Loki moaned louder, one hand gripping the sheets, and the other landing on Tony's hair. When he had decided to seduce the genius, he hadn't thought it would be so... pleasant. Tony Stark was really gifted, and all evil scheme momentarily left Loki's mind as he wriggled under the playboy's mouth.  
Loki vs. Tony Stark : 1 – 1.

When Loki came, stars were dancing in front of his eyes and he had to fight for oxygen. His eyes were wide open as if he was wondering what just happened to him, and his chest was heaving.  
\- So ? Did you have a good time, Master Schemer ? asked Tony with a smirk.  
Loki took Tony in his arms without even thinking about it, just to have something to hold on to as he slowly regained consciousness.  
\- Yes, he finally answered, still a little breathless. That wasn't too bad.  
\- Come on, laughed Tony. Admit it, that's the best blow job you ever had.  
And it was indeed, but Loki wasn't going to tell him.

After a few moments, Loki had regained some strength, and he rolled on the bed until Tony Stark was pined under his naked body. He quickly removed Tony's leather belt from his jeans, and slid his trousers and pants out of the way, before leaning back on the genius.  
\- Ready to strike back, eh ?  
And just as he pronounced these words, Tony realized that he was absolutely at Loki's mercy. If the God suddenly decided to rip off his reactor, Tony would just be left to die. How on earth did he not think about this before ?! He blamed his sex-drive. But when his eyes crossed Loki's green ones, he only saw lust and want in them, and relaxed.  
When Loki touched his neck with his electrical lips, he forgot about worrying at all.

If Tony Stark was proud of the effect his blow job had had on Loki, he didn't expect to be as astonished by Loki's skill as the God had been by his own.  
Loki was amazingly gifted, but the little energy jolts which accompanied each moves of his mouth almost had Tony come right away. Tony suddenly pulled Loki up, because he had the irresistible need to kiss him wildly and passionately, and to press his hands all over his body, and when he was satisfied, the God went down again to finish his task.

After Tony climaxed, Loki crawled back in his arms, and the playboy felt so good he could have fall asleep right away, with his enemy cradled in his arms, his pale face against his chest.  
\- So, you do have a heart, said Loki after some time. I can hear it beating.  
\- Yes.  
\- Why didn't I manage to...  
\- I don't know. Maybe you could have if you had put your stick on my skin directly. Or maybe the reactor's energy would have created interferences with your magic anyway.  
\- Hum. Theories. Anyway, this was more pleasant than having just another brainless slave.  
They chuckled. Yes it had been.

\- There is an urgent call from Nick Fury, sir. He requires you to answer immediately.  
Shit, Tony thought, he had fallen asleep. But his heart was still in place, and according to the sleepy eyes Loki was directing toward him, he hadn't been the only one to take a nap.  
\- All right, Jarvis, just... don't enable the video.

\- Tony Stark, what the hell are you doing ?! We don't have news from you for more than an hour.  
\- It's okay, Nick, I'm here. Just having a very interesting discussion with our enemy. You know, the leather covered God.  
Loki murmured “Not so leather covered anymore, am I ?”, and they both chuckled. Tony brushed Loki's silky hair, which were a big black mess, with his fingers.  
\- Well, knock him down and get in your suit. We have a massive problem incoming.  
\- Can't anybody else go ? I'm not really in the mood right now.  
\- No. Nobody else is available. They're too busy _fighting_ , you know. Anyway, you'll be dead in less than 2 minutes if you don't move your ass.  
\- Okay, okay, I'm coming.  
\- That you already did, said Loki with a smirk.  
Tony froze and the two men looked up expectantly, waiting for Fury's reaction.  
\- … What was that ?  
\- Nothing. Just Jarvis, answered Tony while doing his best not to burst with laughter, unlike the God who was already shaking against him.  
\- I would have swear it was Loki.  
\- Only Loki's _voice_. Jarvis registered it to annoy me with it later.  
\- I see... Now get in the fucking suit.  
\- Okay !

The two men were up in a matter of seconds. Loki glowed again and suddenly he was totally dressed and his hair were perfect again.  
\- Fuck that's useful. Where are my pants ?  
Loki extended his hand toward Tony, there was a golden light, and when the playboy opened his eyes again he was fully was dressed.  
\- Useful indeed. Thank you.  
He walked to Loki, put one hand in his hair and one on his back in order to press their bodies together, kissed him until they were left breathless, and run onto the balcony.  
\- See you soon ! Don't get murdered !  
He had kept his “bracelets” on, so he simply jumped towards the city, and his armor followed him.

Well, the fight ended quickly. Tony got his infos updated, he chased the nuclear missile, threw it by the portal, the portal closed, he almost died, and then he woke up and all the Avengers were discussing killing Loki, who was still in Stark's tower.  
\- Guys. I know you're really angry right now and all that but, you know what, I'll go and talk to him alone first. We talked earlier, he'll listen to me, there's no need to use violence now that we've won. Okay ?  
He barely waited for the reluctant nods before he flew up in the air again. Another ruined suit. But he made it to the tower's balcony, where Jarvis helped him get rid of the armor.

The penthouse was devastated. Most of the windows were broken, and the room was a real mess. What had happened while he was away ?  
He saw a move among the concrete debris, and had to get closer because the dust made it impossible to see anything.

And when he saw what it was, he burst out laughing.  
\- Loki ! What happened to you ?  
Loki was weakly trying to get out of a hole his body had carved in the concrete ground. Tony helped him, but the God was too weak even to walk, and they sat down on the ground against some steps.  
\- Jarvis, clear the dust !  
As the room gradually cleared, Tony looked closely at Loki. He had numerous scratches on the face, and his suit was ruined.  
\- So, what's the story ?  
\- The Hulk, said Loki, and his voice was raw.  
\- Obviously. I should have warned you. But then again, a nuclear missile was waiting for me.  
\- A nuclear missile ?  
\- Yeah, you know, humans' radical decisions and all that. Anyway, I stopped it. Ah, and you lost, but you must know that.  
\- Yes.  
\- So, what are you going to do ? Downstairs, the guys were talking about killing you, and Thor tried to moderate them by proposing to simply sew your lips and take you in front of Asgard's justice. And I have to say it would be a shame to damage such lips, he said while brushing them with the tip of his fingers. Water ?  
\- Yes, please.  
Tony brought a glass of water to the God who emptied it before resuming the conversation.  
\- So, what is your idea ?  
\- You may join us. The Avengers. Of course, they will be very reluctant at first, they will put you back in that cage for some time, but in the end, if you're willing to take part, they will accept you as part of the team. You're powerful. They will always prefer you on their side than against them. Your brother Thor will probably be in favor of your integration. What do you think ?  
\- I think it will be very hard indeed to convince them. But what do I have to lose ?  
\- Oh, what a quick answer !... But don't get too much hope, Loki. I know you, and I'm a genius too. They will keep an eye on you for a long time, so if you just want to infiltrate the group to have your revenge, it may not be the easiest way to have it.  
\- I can try.  
\- And maybe I'll convince you to renounce on the way. Could be fun. So, you're in ?  
\- In I am.

When he arrived before the others with Loki willingly following, smiles on both of their faces, some eyes widened up. He cut all discussion by a simple “Let's see what Fury thinks about it”.  
Fury didn't like it at all in the beginning, but Tony and Thor argued in Loki's favor. The guy was lost, had been jealous of his brother, had felt betrayed by his father. With a comfortable environment, he may be able to use his powers more wisely. Plus, the Hulk was dangerous and unpredictable as well, not to mention the others.  
Fury eventually accepted to _try_. Loki was to be locked in the Hulk's cell (that they had, quite unbelievably, had the time to replace) when alone, but would be allowed to train, and to attend some strategic meeting.  
The others would regard this decision with great suspicion, but if the boss had agree...

Tony was quite proud of himself. The sexy God was on their side, he had gained a possible lover, and this one was evil enough to keep things interesting.  
Belonging to the Avengers could be funnier than he had first expected.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This fic was planed to be a one-shot, but now I have some ideas for after (indeed, Loki lost his war, but he may still try to control Stark for other evil plans ;p), so I'll may write an other chapter.
> 
> 2) Concerning the jolts of energy produced by Loki when he kisses Stark, I know Loki isn't the god of thunder of anything, but he's a magician, so I like this idea of magic energy being felt by those he kisses.
> 
> 3) If you have noted grammar mistakes of any kind in this story, please let me know : I'm French and my English isn't perfect =)


End file.
